


give me one good movie kiss and I'll be alright

by imbrokelyn99



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dancing around the store, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Patrick loves his boyfriend so fucking much, lethal amounts of fluff, nobody by mitski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbrokelyn99/pseuds/imbrokelyn99
Summary: It's pouring rain and David is dancing around the store and lip-syncing to "Nobody" by Mitski. Patrick loves him so, so much.





	give me one good movie kiss and I'll be alright

It was uncharacteristically early for David to even be up at this hour, let alone dressed and at the store, so when Patrick walked in to Rose Apothecary at 8:30 in the morning to find his boyfriend hopping around the store and singing loudly into the mop handle, he couldn’t contain the surprised glee that had written itself all over his face. He shook out the umbrella he’d been holding and leaned it against the doorjamb. It was pouring out; the rain pounded against the panes of the store windows and made it look like the sun had set for the day, which made David’s early appearance at the store all the more puzzling.

But Patrick saved all his questions for later as he watched his boyfriend lip-sync to Mitski’s “Nobody”, which blasted through the store speakers and drowned out the storm as it carried on outside. He was shot back to the night they made up after the fight about Rachel, when David had sat him in a chair in a spot just a few feet away from him now and performed a lip-sync to “The Best” that would rival that of any queen on Drag Race. 

Suddenly Patrick was flooded with emotion: love, affection, and joy all bloomed up inside him, swirling and knocking together as if they, too, were caught in the howling wind outside. Unable to stop himself, Patrick rushed over and took David’s free hand.

“Wha—” David started, and before he had the chance to finish his sentence, Patrick was leaning the mop up against the wall and taking both his hands, leading him in a loose, swinging dance around the floor. David’s look of surprise and confusion melted into one of pure bliss as he and Patrick mouthed the words at each other and spun around the store. They’d almost made a full lap around the sales floor when Patrick suddenly broke into a run and pulled David along. He swung the door open and dragged his boyfriend outside into the cold and wet.

“Patrick!” David screamed, equal parts horrified and euphoric.

Patrick stopped just in front of the store, at the bottom of the front steps, and spun to face David. They could still hear the music from here, muffled now by the sound of the downpour, but the drums and keyboard and Mitski’s caramel-smooth voice still filtered through the door. 

“Patrick, what are you doing?” David asked, unable to contain his incredulous laughter. 

Patrick grinned and crowded into his boyfriend’s space. “Give me one good movie kiss and I’ll be alright,” he sang along softly. He watched as emotion flooded across David’s face and leaned in to close the space between them. He kissed David softly, reverently at first, and suddenly they were all wrapped up in each other, cold to the bone and sopping wet, but neither of them felt it. All they could feel was the wet slide of their mouths against each other, the warmth of the breath between their lips, and the overwhelming feeling of love and joy that made them both feel like the floodwater had accumulated into an ocean, carrying them away in its undertow. They kissed for so long that the song had ended and another one Patrick didn’t recognize started floating through the speakers. He broke away, breathless, and pressed his forehead to David’s as he laughed through the storm of euphoria that was raging on inside him. Patrick pressed two more short kisses to David’s lips before pulling away entirely and taking David’s hand to lead him back inside.

The store was dead all day, so at least David’s complaints about having to stand around in his moist sweater and damp jeans weren’t compounded by complaints about having to be soaked around customers. But even Patrick knew that the complaints were only half-heartedly made, and he enjoyed every look that David shot at him that day as they went about arranging product and balancing the till. 

Patrick always marvelled at how colourful his life was with David. Even on a dreary, stormy day like this one, they could find something together that gave it some zing. Maybe their life together wasn’t perfect, but Patrick had someone to give him honest, movie kisses and yeah, together, they’d be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> For Em, because I thought her birthday was recently and she didn't tell me, but it really wasn't. So this is just something to give her feelings, I guess, lol.
> 
> I wrote this in like half an hour and didn't bother editing it, so I'm sorry for mistakes!
> 
> I'm [@noahnicholasreid](https://noahnicholasreid.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Come say hi :)


End file.
